Pak Ganteng The Stories
by miki ite
Summary: CHAPTER 5: An elegant decision IS UPDATE! Sequel dari cerita Pak ganteng! it's a Fashion-Fanfiction! Kehidupan Sakura sebagai seorang jenius matematika sekaligus designer muda, fashion blogger dan sosialita kalangan atas. dan juga... cintanya pada seorang guru magang dari keluarga kaya raya /"Itachi! Jangan kau berani sentuh apa yang sudah jadi milikku, atau kau.."
1. a fashioned genius meets the charm

**"Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results." **  
**― Narcotics Anonymous**

Naruto & All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **ooc, typos, bahasa tidak baku dan disarankan untuk membaca Pak Ganteng! Dulu.

** if you're not mind to read this story please just get away from my play ground.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar sebulan setelah paper test harian, gue melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa. Yah dibumbui dengan ke-kepo-an terhadap pak ganteng yang ga berhasil gue ketahui asal-muasalnya sampai seminggu lalu.

but im not in the mood untuk ngebahas pengalaman paling nggak-banget itu. Karena..

Perasaan gue benar-benar dongkol saat ini. Pasalnya, adik tercinta gue Shion, seenaknya aja makan blueberry cake pemberian Tenten kemarin yang rencananya sih, mau jadi santapan cemilan sore ini. Semuanya gagal. Padahal, Tenten beli cake itu di Disney Park bareng Neji. Which is tempat yang gue anti banget buat datengin, dan ini menutup kemungkinan buat gue bisa nyicip blueberry cake yang sempet di review Pak Bondan di acaranya beberapa hari yang lalu. Iya, gue anti banget sama taman hiburan macam itu. Satu keluarga enggak ada tuh track record yang pernah main ke taman hiburan lebih dari 1 kali kecuali Shion. Dia sih sering banget main sama temannya dan kencan buta disana.

Apa gue aneh?

Let me explain. Gue adalah seorang Haruno Sakura yang dipuja cowok satu sekolahan. IQ yang lebih tinggi dari Shikamaru, langsung meraih the absolute winner olimpiade matematika nasional di tahun pertama sekolah menengah gue ini, dan kalau ada yang berpikir gue culun, sorry to say but im a young designer and a fashion blogger. Dan yang terakhir, beruntungnya gue lahir dikaruniai dengan wajah cantik turunan dari kaa-san dan tou-san.

Masalahnya adalah..

Im not a good socialite in school. Gue hanya memiliki beberapa teman dekat disekolah; dan hanya bisa terbuka dengan mereka. Tidak ada maksud sombong sih, hanya sulit saja buat gue untuk bisa bergabung dan ngobrol dengan orang-orang yang tidak terlalu gue kenal. Gue sadar, sifat seperti ini mempersulit diri gue sendiri. Ga sedikit yang berpikir gue sombong dan kadang.. gue merasa terintimidasi dengan kata-kata verbal yang ditujukan secara langsung pada gue, semacam sindiran, bahkan lewat twitter juga.

And im still single.

Bukan, bukan karena gue nggak laku apalagi jones. Gue bertemu dengan banyak fashionista yaitu mereka yang dilabeli 'the beautiful people' mulai dari sesama fashion blogger, photographer, model dan para designer ternama. Sulit untuk menyebutkan bahwa mereka tidak tampan, karena kebanyakan dari mereka merupakan wajah-wajah familiar yang kerap kali menghias majalah dan stasiun tv lokal.

Ini juga bukan karena gue lesbi. Im normaly interested to guy.

Jadi apa masalahnya?

Satu : gue belum pernah jatuh cinta. gue tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana cinta dari seorang lawan jenis yang bukan sedarah.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ada seseorang yang mengganggu pikiran gue. Seorang guru magang yang beberapa waktu lalu kebagian jatah ngawas di kelas gue. For my prada's sake, dia benar-benar ga bisa dikategorikan sebagai seorang 'tampan' biasa. Tidak jauh beda dengan para beautiful people yang kerap kali gue temui beberapa kali dalam sebulan. Berani taruhan, ga akan ada agency modeling yang nolak dia. Sex appealnya benar-benar mendukung untuk seorang model, bukan guru magang. Dia image yang cocok untuk mengenakan hasil rancangan gue dan Kushina Uzumaki yang akan di launch di season fall/winter nanti.

Anyway, dia..

Sasuke Uchiha. Ralat, Pak Sasuke Uchiha.

Sebenarnya, gue merasa wajahnya familiar. Sepertinya seseorang dikalangan sosialita juga memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengannya, seperti seorang tamu reguler merk-merk designer terkenal.

Seringkali gue nyaris berpapasan dengan pak Sasuke di koridor ataupun di lobby sekolah tapi cepat-cepat gue jalan memutar balik karena gue bener-bener udah ga punya muka lagi. Gue tidak akan lupa bagaimana bulan lalu; selesai paper test fisika, gue, Tenten dan Shikamaru dengan noraknya menggebu-gebu membicarakan sex-appeal pak Sasuke yang super hot dan langsung ketahuan oleh si empunya tubuh sexy.

Rasanya kaya tertangkap basah lagi maling rumah orang.

Mending loncat dari lantai 4 kan?

Gue tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pak Sasuke sampai ketika jam makan siang seminggu yang lalu Tenten memberi tahu dia adalah guru magang matematika dan… mengenai keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga kaya raya yang menguasai pertambangan emas di seluruh Negara HI.

Reaksi gue? Cengo.

Saat itu gue menertawai Tenten yang 'menginformasikan' mengenai keluarga pak Sasuke dengan mimik serius. Mana mungkin keluarga macam itu, anaknya malah jadi guru magang?

Ya, gue berpikir pak Sasuke merupakan keluarga 'Uchiha biasa' yang lain sampai saat gue membalik lembaran majalah Elegant dan disitu terpampang jelas seorang wanita paruh baya amat cantik dengan eksekutif muda tampan berambut panjang disampingnya mengenakan jas hitam dan kemeja putih; tidak dikancingkan atasnya dan gue berani bertaruh pasti sangat mahal dengan headline─

Keluarga Uchiha Memperluas Area Ekspansi Pertambangan di Seluruh Negara Hi

_Ditemui kamis sore 17/05/xx, nyonya Mikoto dan Itachi Uchiha terlihat sedang mengobrol santai di sebuah kafe di bandara Narita. Itachi menjelaskan ia dan ibunya akan ke Suna untuk mengecek daerah ekspansi tambang. Merespon pertanyaan Elegant, itachi menjawab "Sasuke adikku akan tetap di Konoha, ia masih melanjutkan kuliah dan sekarang sedang magang di sebuah sekolah menengah di kota. Doakan kami agar semua berjalan lancar." Di suna, beberapa area ekspansi tambang telah di─ _

Astaga.

Pantas saja, laki-laki itu kan tamu regulernya Kushina. Dan dia.. kakaknya pak Sasuke? Cepat-cepat gue ambil hp dan langsung mengetikkan nomor Tenten.

"Konbanwa"

"Tenten! Astaga! Iya bener, pak Sasuke orang kayaaaa!"

"Eh pelan-pelan dong. Kan gue bilang juga apa. Bisa-bisanya lo ngeremehin jaringan informasi gue." Gue mendengar nada kemenangan Tenten.

"Tapi aneh ya? Kok dia jadi guru sih?"

"Ada yang salah dengan jadi guru?"

"Dengan banyaknya uang yang dia miliki, buat apa jadi guru? Gaji juga ga seberapa."

"Bukan soal uang mulu kali."

"Terus?"

"Meneketehe. Tanya sendiri dong."

Klik. Gue dongkol. Case closed.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya di sekolah..

Gue tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Pak Sasuke yang (sepertinya) tidak memanfaatkan kekayaan orangtuanya menjadi nilai plus tersendiri buat gue.

Mungkin, gue hanya kagum pada dia.

Mungkin dan semoga.

gue melirik Stella Roman Numeral Watch Juicy Couture baru ini.

Tenten datang; dia melepaskan tas selempangnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk disamping gue.

"Kata gue juga apa?" Tenten tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Euh so? Gue juga ga naksir kali."

"Gausah bohong. Gue rela kok kalo lo jadian sama pak ganteng itu, good choice darling."

Bletak.

"sakiiiiit gila. Cantik-cantik sangar ih" gue berhasil mendaratkan dompet receh gue ke wajah hasil perawatan-setengah-mati-mahalnya Tenten.

Teng-Teng-Teng

Bel pelajaran pertama, matematika. Bentar lagi pak Asuma bakal dateng dan ngasih soal seabrek-abrek yang oh well, sebenarnya ga masalah sih buat gue. Tapi bencana buat orang-orang disekeliling gue. Kalau aja pak Asuma ngasih keringanan, gue sebenernya ga masalah sih buat dijadiin contekan sekelas.

10 menit, 15 menit, 25 menit… oke mana ya pak Asuma? Ga biasanya dia telat kayak pak Kakashi.

Cklek.

Pintu dibuka. Pak A.. lho kok pak Orochimaru? Dibelakangnya menyusul seorang laki-laki dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang─ yeah, pak Sasuke.

Tenten menyikut pinggang gue.

Pak Orochimaru lalu mengucap salam, "Selamat Pagi, anak-anak."

"Selamat Pagi, pak."

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah guru matematika yang magang dan masih bersekolah di Universitas Konoha yang akan menggantikan pak Asuma karena mulai hari ini pak Asuma mengajar kelas 12."

Senyapp. Seluruh kelas menahan napas.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Silakan panggil saya Sasuke. mulai hari ini saya menggantikan pak Asuma untuk mengajar mata pelajaran matematika sekaligus menjadi pembina olimpiade matematika. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Terlihat wajah-wajah centil yang sumringah, beberapa anak cowok menunjukan raut wajah bosan dan sebagian lagi menunjukkan raut wajah kesal. Pak Sasuke menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan berhenti di deretan pojok kelas, nomor 3 dari belakang. Which is tempat duduk gue dan Tenten.

Walaupun samar dan tipis, gue melihatnya menyeringai.

Ke arah gue.

Uh-Oh. Apa nih?

** つづく**

[a/n : bagi yang membaca cerita PG, merasa ga nyambung? jawabannya adalah ya, benar. emang ga nyambung. saya bilang ini sekuelnya, karena itu adalah asal-muasal sakura bertemu dengan pak ganteng. dan di pgts ini, gue memindahkan genre dari friendship-humor ke romance-drama. saya tidak tahu, mungkin ada banyak cerita berlatar seperti ini; sasuke jadi guru, sakura murid lalu keduanya jatuh cinta. uhm, tapi tidak di cerita saya. Disini, sakura sebagai designer dan sosialita kalangan high class. saya berencana untuk menambahkan ita-saku/ naru-saku sebagai slight pair untuk konfliknya. Mohon saran dan kritik. Akhir kata…

Review?


	2. fabulous girl on the block

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah guru matematika yang magang dan masih bersekolah di Universitas Konoha yang akan menggantikan pak Asuma karena mulai hari ini pak Asuma mengajar kelas 12."

Senyap. Seluruh kelas menahan napas.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Silakan panggil saya Sasuke. mulai hari ini saya menggantikan pak Asuma untuk mengajar mata pelajaran matematika sekaligus menjadi pembina olimpiade matematika. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Walaupun samar dan tipis, gue melihatnya menyeringai.

Uh-Oh. Apa nih?

.

.

.

.

Naruto & All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **ooc, typos, bahasa tidak baku dan disarankan untuk membaca Pak Ganteng! Dulu.

**if you're not mind to read this story just get away from my play ground.**

.

.

.

.

**.**

"**It would be mortifying to the feelings of many ladies, could they be made to understand how little the heart of a man is affected by what is costly or new in their attire... Woman is fine for her own satisfaction alone. No man will admire her the more, no woman will like her the better for it. Neatness and fashion are enough for the former, and a something of shabbiness or impropriety will be most endearing to the latter."****  
****―****Jane Austen****,**_**Northanger Abbey**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gue merutuki penampilan gue hari ini. Memang, karena semalam tidak bisa tidur gue jadi dressing unattractive gini. Biasa banget cuma dengan vintage leather satchel bag-nya Topshop last season yang seharusnya sudah didaur ulang, blue navy cardigan G.A.P, Mm6 black shoesnya Maison Martin Margiela demi menutupi kecacatan seragam sekolah yang oh-so boring banget. Seragam KHS yang tidak jelas, semacam sailor kuno warna biru dan plated skirt selutut yang membuat siapapun melihat memutar mata bosan, ga terkecuali dengan gue. Dan oh, tentu saja gue tidak segila itu membiarkan rok lipit tua menutupi lutut indah ini. Gue membiarkannya menggantung sekitar 10cm diatas lutut.

Sekali lagi, gue merutuki penampilan gue yang tidak se-stunning biasanya.

Pak Sasuke sekarang tengah mengabsen satu persatu murid. Gue sedang mempersiapkan diri gue demi 2 detik penyebutan nama, dan 2 detik untuk mengacungkan tangan. I'm seriously stupid. Ada apa sih dengan gue? Ga biasanya gue salting ga jelas begini.

"Haruno.. Sakura?" Pak Sasuke memanggil nama gue.

"Hadir."

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik… gue melihat seringai tipisnya. Uh-oh.

Selanjutnya, pak Sasuke mulai menuliskan rumus trigonometri beserta contoh soal dan menjelaskannya. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya gue hanya akan memasang bluetooth headset dan memutar playlist favorite gue. Tapi kali ini tidak. Gue benci mengakuinya, tapi suara baritone pak Sasuke terdengar sangat maskulin.

"Ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini?"

Gue segera mengacungkan tangan.

"Silakan."

Saat itu gue menyadari, soal ini bukan soal yang levelnya setara dengan buku paket kelas sepuluh. Ini soal olimpiade. Sorry to say, but still. Terlalu mudah untuk gue. Setelah selesai menuliskan jawaban, gue mengembalikan spidol padanya.

"Cepat sekali."

Gue bingung harus jawab apa. Dia mengecek jawaban gue.

"Ini benar, Haruno. Bagus."

Gue berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk Uh-oh. Dia mengingat nama gue? Tenten nyaris ketiduran saat gue kembali duduk. Nyaris sampai gue mencubit kecil lengannya.

"What's your problem?" Tenten menghardik ganas.

"You." Dia memutar mata bosan.

"Sekarang semua kerjakan text book halaman 189."

Semua berdecih dan mulai membuka buku masing-masing. Kurang dari 10 menit gue telah mengerjakan 20 soal itu. Nyaris saja gue pergi ke alam mimpi saat mendengar..

Teng-Teng-Teng

"Baik. Jam selesai, lanjutkan dirumah. Ditambah dengan halaman 192. Itu tugas kalian untuk lusa."

"Baik, pak."

"Dan-oh, adakah disini yang lolos seleksi olimpiade matematika putaran kedua?"

Shikamaru dan gue mengacungkan tangan. Sekilas gue melihat pak Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya.

"Mulai minggu depan, saya adalah pembina kalian menggantikan pak Asuma."

"Baik, pak." Shikamaru menjawab. Dia melihat gue lalu meneruskan,

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu, Haruno?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus." Pak Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kelas. Kemudian suasana menjadi ramai. Cewek-cewek membicarakan pak Sasuke dan berteriak histeris. Sebagian lagi yang masih waras, termasuk gue dan Tenten, memilih untuk makan di kafetaria.

.

.

.

.

"**You can never be overdressed or overeducated."****  
****―****Oscar Wilde**

Gue melirik Stella Roman Numeral Watch-nya Juicy Couture yang melekat manis di tangan gue, ternyata sudah pukul 4 sore saat gue melangkahkan kaki ke parkiran.

"Oh, look who's here?" Suigetsu tersenyum

"Gimana kabar lo?" Sebenarnya, gue sedang malas berbasa-basi.

"Ummm.. good. By the way, lo dateng ke private party nanti malam?" Ini dia.

"Tidak tahu. Ada beberapa proyek yang masih belum selesai." Suigetsu Hozuki merupakan anak dari Haru Hozuki. ibunya adalah rekan bisnis tou-san yang juga teman sosialitanya kaa-san.

Did I tell you?

Kaa-san adalah seorang aristokrat Rusia, seorang sosialita dan pemilik butik online terkenal. Sedangkan Tou-san adalah pemilik bisnis real-estate dan property di Konoha. Adik gue? Shion, seorang rokes yang hidupnya paling bebas seperti tidak ada beban, dia cukup pintar tapik sayang sekali tidak sepenuhnya menuruni kecerdasan tou-san yang sepenuhnya turun ke gue. Entah hanya perasaan saja, ataukah dia memang sering merasa tidak adil tiap kali tou-san pulang dan memuji gue. Keluarga Haruno sering kali menganggap dia abnormal, dan tentu saja artinya itu normal di kalangan masyarakat.

Terdengar sempurna?

Sebaliknya, gue selalu merasa keluarga ini mengalami disfungsi keluarga. Dimana peran anggota keluarga tak lagi sebagaimana layaknya; orang tua gue tidak tidur seranjang karena keduanya entah pergi kemana tidak jelas, dan di rumah gue lebih sering dilayani pelayan.

Pekerjaan tou-san lah yang membuat credit card gue tidak pernah menunggak. I might be wearing everything new in every season but believe it or not, gue lebih sering menggunakan uang hasil review blog, rancangan kolaborasi dengan beberapa designer pemula dan pemberian teman-teman 'in-cast' brand yang membuat gue memiliki barang-barang this season selangkah lebih cepat dari mereka yang tidak memiliki koneksi seperti gue. And this way, keluarga gue lebih dari kata 'berkecukupan' dalam segi finansial, but still tidak se-kaya pengusaha tambang emas uchiha :)

"Bareng Kushina ya? Blog lo makin terkenal. Gue juga sering dengar perkembangan clothing line lo sama dia."

"Se-terkenal itu kah?" Gue tertawa.

"Ga ada yang lebih terkenal selain blog yang selalu dapet perhatiannya Vogue Teen dan Elegant."

"Berlebihan." Percakapan ini terasa seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang kissing ass; mencoba menjadi model untuk di post ke blog gue, menggelikan.

"I'm always waiting for you to come, darl." Suigetsu memberikan air kiss dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya.

What the heck.

.

.

.

Gue mengangkat telepon dengan kemalasan tingkat dewa.

"Jam 8 di Rouge, honey."

"Males ah, kayak nya gue ga dateng Kush."

"Ayo dong, ini private party paling kewl." Wanita rambut merah berusia 21 tahun ini menggunakan senjata terbaiknya; merajuk.

"Yaudah, yaudah."

"Yes! This is my girl. Gue nungguin outfit paling fab malem ini."

"Im always fabuolus."

Sip, nasi udah jadi dubur. Eh bubur. Gue udah terlanjur nyetujuin.

Lets see what to wear:

Silk-chiffon, lace and tulle gown-nya Oscar De La Renta, **check**

Alexander Wang Nika woven leather sandal, **check**

Chanel rouge allure velvet luminous matte lip color,** check **

Stunning make-up by MAC, **check**

Alexander McQueen Leather Union Jack Box Clutch, **check **

Dan terakhir.. I will not go wrong by smelling wrong, Thierry Mugler Angel Midnight Star Extrait de Parfum, **check. **

Setelah iPhone dan LV mini wallet telah masuk dalam jack box clutch gue, apa yang kurang?

Umm.. sepertinya gue sedang tidak ingin menyetir dove black camry gue sendirian.

Would rather to go with pak Hayate then.

.

.

.

** "Dress shabbily and they remember the dress; dress impeccably and they remember the woman."**

**― Coco Chanel **

Rouge sudah jadi tempat paling crowded malam ini. Gue segera ke bar dan mencari Kushina. Sambil lalu, gue ber-air kiss ria dengan beautiful people yang mengenakan outfit-outfit juicy. Tapi tetap saja, gue yang paling fab disini.

Ah itu dia, rambut merahnya memang kedua yang mencolok setelah rambut pink gue. "Hey, honey." "Yeah." Gue membalas sekenanya.

"What's in? Oscar de la renta? Astaga." Ah. Reaksi lebay.

"Kan gue udah bilang, gue yang paling fabulous."

"Percaya kok. USD $10.000 nempel di badan lo."

"Ralat, lebih."

Gue memandang orang-orang dalam Rouge bosan. Selalu kaya gini. Ga adakah yang jenuh?

Sekali lagi, gue menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling sampai gue menemukan─Uh-oh

"Kush! Kush!"

"Apasih?"

"Itu tamu reguler butik HauteCouture lo bukan?" Gue mengarahkan telunjuk gue pada seorang pria tampan berambut panjang yang mengenakan kemeja hitam.

"Oh, itu Itachi Uchiha. Kenapa?"

"Bener tamu reguler elo?"

"Ibunya tamu reguler, dia sih enggak. Kadang dateng ke launching new brand. Gue kenal dia kok, tapi tumben banget dateng ke private party." Nah, ini dia. "O-oh" Itachi berjalan kearah bar. "Ga biasanya lo kepo."

"Gue tidak pernah kepo."

Itachi mendekat. Pura-pura sibuk dengan iPhone ternyata tidak membantu. Itachi datang.

"Itachi. Apa kabar? Cepat sekali, sudah kembali dari Suna."

"Cukup baik. Ah ya, memang urusan disana sudah di handle tou-san. Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti biasa. Kenalkan, ini sahabat sekaligus partner 2nd brand gue, Heltern. Haruno Sakura."

Astaga.

Sepertinya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona kakak-beradik ini.

**つづく**

Balasan review

Lily kensei : okedeh, di chapter2 depan. Sekarang lagi fokus ke hidupnya sakura

Nadialovely : udah di pm yaaa wks~ XD

Karimahbgz : iya makasih kalo suka, jadi enak XD

Hime kazekhawa : ini udah update kilat wksss~ XD

Mako-chan : iyaaa baca terus yaaaah XD

[a/n : sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu peduli dengan berapa review yang masuk ke kotak review saya. Tapi kalau melihat jumlah views di story saya rasanya sedih sekali karena begitu banyak yang membaca tapi tidak meninggalkan feedback apapun. Maukah anda sedikit menghargai saya dengan meninggalkan sepatah-dua patah kata review? ]


	3. Don't ask me, It's a talent

"Kenalkan, ini sahabat sekaligus partner 2nd brand gue, Heltern. Haruno Sakura. "

Astaga. Sepertinya, tidak ada pesona yang bisa mengalahkan kakak-beradik ini.

* * *

Naruto & All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **ooc, typos, bahasa tidak baku dan disarankan untuk membaca Pak Ganteng! Dulu.

**if you're not mind to read this story just get away from my play ground.**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Everything in the universe has a purpose. Indeed, the invisible intelligence that flows through everything in a purposeful fashion is also flowing through you." ****Wayne Dyer**

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

"A..a..Haruno..Sakura."

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 4 detik, 5 detik, 6 detik..

"Hello, what's with you guys?" Kushina tertawa, memecah keheningan diantara jabat tangan yang classy; which is Itachi tidak melepaskan tangan gue. Itachi dengan kikuk segera menarik tangannya. Fiuh. 6 detik yang…euhm lama sekali.

"Minum?" Kushina menawari Itachi.

"Cabernet Sauvignon." ─Red wine? Good choice, Itachi. Seksi.

"Ada apa? Biasanya Chardonnay. Apa nona disamping gue menarik perhatian lo?" Kushina tertawa. Gue harap Highlighting blush powder pucat MAC yang terpulas rapi di pipi ini sanggup menutupi rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar. Ternyata keputusan untuk tidak pakai blush on adalah pilihan tepat.

Oh-oh. Itachi memberikan death glare nya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin minum, nona Haruno?"

"Ah maaf, aku tidak minum. Panggil Sakura saja." Gue memberikan senyuman terbaik sambil menunjuk kearah gelas bening berwarna oranye di atas meja bar; orange jus.

Posisi gue saat ini adalah 3 seat bar dari kiri ke kanan; Gue, Kushina, Itachi. Gue benar-benar sadar dengan tatapan curi-curi pandang Itachi kearah gue. Sekarang jadi benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka ngobrol, gue hanya memandangi gelas bening di atas meja bar. Gue memberi gesture kearah toilet.

"Perlu diantar?" Laki-laki tampan ini menawarkan dirinya. Tidak usah dibilang juga, sangat tidak perlu.

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tertawa. Gue menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

Gue memperhatikan pantulan diri gue di cermin.

Iphone mengalunkan lagu Houdini, Foster The People. Shion.

"Yes?"

"Dimana kak?"

"Rouge."

"Cepet pulang kak, kaa-san udah on the way dari bandara."

"How do you know?"

"Tadi dia nelpon. Naik taxi"

"Kenapa gak minta jemput pak Genma?"

"Gak tau, katanya biar cepet."

Telepon dimatikan. Gue tertawa, gue bahkan tidak tahu kaa-san habis darimana.

Pintu dibuka, 4 orang perempuan masuk sambil tertawa. 2 masuk ke dalam bilik toilet, 2 lagi merapikan riasan disamping gue. Jelas sekali bagaimana si rambut hitam yang mengenakan mesh dress with puffed ski-nya Lanvin beige memandang iri pada dress yang gue pakai. Ah Lanvin Beige-nya sudah masuk rack sale 50% off di Saks. Sedangkan yang berambut biru sepertinya lumayan memiliki fashion grade yang lebih tinggi, Multi Printed Silk Georgette Dress-nya Alexander McQueen melekat manis di tubuhnya. Ia menatap masam pantulan dirinya di cermin. Don't ask me how do I know what they wear, It's a talent ;) Gue masuk ke dalam bilik, sebelum gue dengar si Lanvin Beige membuka percakapan.

"Udah, lupain aja."

Tak ada respon dari si Alexander McQueen, terdengar bunyi air di wastafel.

"Bukannya lo udah sama adiknya Kushina? Lo bilang, lo bahagia." Oh-oh, adiknya Kushina? Naruto maksudnya? Si Alexander McQueen ini kekasihnya?

"Gue tetep gak bisa lupain Itachi." A-apa? Itachi? Si Uchiha maksudnya? Wow, gue beruntung tidak langsung keluar toilet.

"Lo masih shock liat dia di bar? Udah dong Hinata, itu kan udah 5 tahun lalu. Waktu itu lo masih kelas 12, Itachi mahasiswa tingkat 2. Cinta monyet kan?"

Lama, tak ada respon. Gue memutuskan keluar dari bilik. Gue menyesal mendengar terlalu banyak.

Saat berjalan kearah bar, gue menengok sekilas ke dance floor. Astaga, Suigetsu ngeliat gue. Gue mempercepat langkah, ide untuk pura-pura mabuk terlintas di kepala gue supaya dia tidak mengajak ngobrol macam-macam dan gue dibopong pulang oleh Kushina.

Yak, terlambat.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Sorry, buru-buru."

Uh-oh, tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan gue.

"Wait. Perlu gue antar?" Bau semillon menguar dari tubuhnya ─is he drunk?

"No, thanks." Kalau gue mengiyakan, sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri.

"What if… a glass?" Dia mabuk.

"I don't repeat my words."

Suigetsu tertawa, "You're way too expensive, darl."

"Excusme." Terlalu jijik meneruskan conversation ga penting macam ini.

.

.

"Kush, sorry duty calls."

"Masih jam setengah dua belas. Buru-buru banget sih?" Wanita berambut merah ini memutar matanya bosan.

"Kaa-san pulang."

"Oh?"

Itachi menyahut, "Perlu diantar?" mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama saat gue hendak ke toilet.

"No, thanks. Ada supir kok."

"Ok, see you." Gue tersenyum seadanya.

"Eh, wait." Dia menggamit pergelangan tangan gue. Apa-apaansih? Jadi kaya Suigetsu begini.

"Boleh minta nomermu?"

"Euh.. emm.." Gimana ya?

"Gak boleh ya?"

Gue membuka clutch dan menyerahkan kartu nama berisi alamat blog dan business number gue.

"Thanks."

Gue tertawa. Call me maybe, eh? Haha.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 00.30 saat gue sampe rumah.

"Kagure, kaa-san udah pulang?" Tanya gue pada salah seorang pelayan.

"Belum, nona." Good. Gue berlari keatas dan segera melepas outfit of the day malam ini, menghapus make up dan mengganti baju dengan Angel White Bow Print Cami With Lace-nya Juicy Couture dan printed nan pant-nya Piamita Pajama yang super comfort. Gue kembali ke bawah dan duduk di samping Shion yang masih menonton tv.

"How is it going?" Shion bertanya basa-basi.

"Just had a greaaat party." Gue menjawab dengan aksen australi yang super lebay demi menanggapi pertanyaan ga pentingnya.

Shion memutar mata bosan. Sekitar 15 menit kami menonton adegan Angelina Jolie mengemudi mobil dengan jantannya dalam box office Salt yang entah udah keberapa kalinya gue tonton.

Seseorang membuka pintu. Kaa-san datang.

"Hey my lovely princess." Dia memeluk gue dan Shion bergantian. Tetap cantik sejak 3 bulan yang lalu terakhir kali gue melihat kaa-san. Ia mengenakan Beaded Waist Tunic Top-nya Lipsy Tunic yang baru-baru ini lagi 'in' di runaway. Gue merasakan atmosfir ini, yang sebenarnya, baik gue maupun Shion tidak ada yang mengharapkan kedatangan kaa-san. Buat kita, dia pulang pun percuma. Tetap saja tidak akan bisa diam dirumah lebih dari sehari.

"Kalian belum tidur karena nungguin kaa-san?" Enggak kok, gue abis dari party.

"Iya. Shion udah ngantuk banget nih, kaa-san juga pasti capek. Kita tidur yuk." Bohong. Shion adalah seorang insom sejati yang susah banget tidur sebelum jam 1. Hal kaya gini aja, kaa-san gak tau. Salah satu dari kita bahkan ga ada yang berniat bertanya abis dari mana dia.

"Iya, kaa-san capek banget. Anyway, kaa-san bawa banyak outfit dan hot item buat kalian. Tapi kita buka besok aja deh ya." Kaa-san mencium kening kita berdua lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Shion mengernyit, gue tepuk pundaknya sekilas dan tersenyum sekenanya meninggalkan dia di ruang tv.

.

.

.

.

**"The woman is the most perfect doll that i have dressed with delight and admiration."**

— **Karl Lagerfeld**

Pagi ini gue mengenakan the outnet Bouclé-tweed jacket-nya Oscar De La Renta as outerwear yang kita tahu ini adalah must-wear-item untuk menutupi kecacatan sailor tua ini dan black two tone-nya Adams Spike Sneaker. Berhubung masih jauh dari jam telat, mampir ke Hungry Jacks's untuk takeaway Chicken Gourmet menjadi pilihan tepat sebelum ke sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah gue segera mengambil beberapa barang di loker dan segera ke kelas. Tenten ternyata sudah sampai dan sedang duduk manis di tempatnya sambil memainkan Blackberry Z10-nya. Gue segera duduk dan meletakkan pink Rockstud Zippered Shoulder Garavani di atas meja, lalu tiba-tiba kepikiran... pak Sasuke

Argh apaansi?

"Bonjour, girl." Tenten menyapa, gue tersenyum seadanya.

"Udah denger interkom?"

"Belom. Kan baru sampe, ada apa?"

"Something about sains Olympiad. Yaudah, paling juga ntar lo dapet emailnya kalo emang berhubungan sama lo." KHS dari gue junior sampai senior highschool emang selalu begini, menyampaikan sesuatu lewat interkom dan mengirimi email ke siswa yang bersangkutan. Mulai dari festival sekolah, sampai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan akademis.

Baru unlock iPhone, Bener aja. Ada 3 email masuk.

*HauteCouture – Discount 30%off for every purchase─ skip

*Barneys – New item Salvatore Ferragamo─ I don't really like this brand, skip!

*KHS – Jadwal Pembinaan Olimpiade─ Open.

Astronomy– Senin, Selasa, Jumat/Mrs. Anko M. / R.04 / 15.00-18.00

Matematika - Selasa, Rabu, Jumat/ Mr. Sasuke U. / R. 01 / 15.00 – 18.00

Biology – Senin, Selasa, Kamis 14.30─ 17.30 / Mr. Yamaguchi / R. 03/ ─ skip skip skip

Sekarang hari apa? Selasa. Uh- Oh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silakan masuk." Gue merutuki keputusan gue untuk lansung masuk ke room 01 begitu bubaran dari homeroom class. Perasaan tadi Shikamaru udah keluar, kirain dia udah disini duluan. Sial.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Ya, pak."

"Saya lupa memberitahu, hasil incog test putaran minggu lalu sebelum saya masuk homeroom kamu dan menggantikan pak Asuma, yang lolos cuma kamu."

"Lalu Shikamaru?"

"Nilainya tidak mencapai 50%."

"Berapa nilai saya pak?"

"95%"

Jadi… selama 3 bulan penuh, gue akan belajar hanya berdua.. dengan pak Sasuke?

"Nah sebelum saya mulai pelajaran, Sakura, kau ada hubungan apa dengan aniki?"

…. A-apa?

**つづく**

[a/n : eh anoo.. mm itu… saya bikin karakter Sakura jadi anak yang agak-agak slacker disini. Karakter yang… hati nurani nya jujur banget ya? Haha. Soalnya saya kebanyakan baca fic, dimana karakter Sakuranya lembut-lembut banget. Terlalu jauh dari realita (yaemang sih namanya juga kan fiksi) Belum pernah baca yang karakternya ada semacam "nurani sakura" gitu. A-a-akhir kata… re-review? *mendadak gagap* ]

Mireiga : iyaa ini udah update :)

Ngambang : berisik lu yeee XD

Mako-chan : a-apa? Ka-kamu… lesbi? *menjauh*

Nadialovely : makasih banyak ya nadia-chan ;)

Karimahbgz : sip, ini udah ada.

Haru-kun uchiha : sebenernya…niatnya sih ga bikin sakura 'tajir banget', tapi sepertinya sudah terbentuk image yang seperti itu yah? Heuuh :/

By the way : ini sudah yaaa ;)

Jen ryan : sakura kelas 10. Yahhh sepertinya sih…. Semoga banget deh engga mainstream :/ ini tentang sekuel-prekuelnya plis baca uneg-uneg gue, cek pm :"


	4. Tell me how to spell love

"Nah sebelum saya mulai pelajaran, Sakura, kau ada hubungan apa dengan aniki?" …. A-apa?

* * *

Naruto & All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **ooc, typos, bahasa tidak baku dan disarankan untuk membaca Pak Ganteng! Dulu.

**if you're not mind to read this story just get away from my play ground.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Even knowledge has to be in the fashion, and where it is not, it is wise to affect ignorance.****" ─ Baltasar Gracian**

Apakah gue salah dengar, atau emang tadi dia manggil gue 'Sakura'? Huh, tidak sopan sekali.

"Apa maksud bapak?"

"Katakan saja. Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya." Otak gue sedang bekerja keras mengartikan apa yang dia maksud, gue baru mengenal Itachi Uchiha semalam.

"Saya baru mengenalnya tadi malam."

"Oh, jadi dia sudah bergerak, hmm" pak Sasuke menyeringai, -ih menyeramkan.

Gue yang sedang gugup pangkat tiga berusaha memfokuskan pandangan kearah kuku-kuku cantik berpoles Bobbi Brown nail polish berwarna pink pucat ketimbang memandang guru tampan mengenakan kemeja warna navy blue HM yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya. My gawd this guy just hotter than sunlight!

Sekitar 2 menit gue bertahan dalam posisi memfokuskan diri pada kuku-kuku dihadapan gue sampai tiba-tiba ─Uh-Oh!

"A-apa..Pak?" Pak Sasuke berdiri di depan meja, meraih tengkuk gue lalu mencium leher gue.

"Kau yakin masih membutuhkan materi dari saya? Emmh.. Harum sekali." Oh tidak wajah gue sekarang mungkin udah semerah kepiting rebus. Gue tidak tahu mau jawab apa, memang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"Jangan diam saja..Bukankah kau bilang ingin jadi istriku Hn?" ─Rupanya dia ingat insiden sial itu.

"Eh ano, to-tolong menjauh pak.."

"Panggil aku Sa-su-ke"

"P-pak euh Sasuke to-tolong menjauh."

"Kau menyukai aniki?" ─suaranya terdengar seperti menggeram. Gue ketakutan, room/01 terletak di lantai 3 dan hanya memiliki jendela menghadap keluar gedung. Dengan posisi setinggi ini, tak mungkin ada yang melihat kami dari luar. Memang ruangan ini tidak kedap suara, tapi entah kenapa ─euh gue tidak ingin teriak, sepertinya.

"Ti-tidak, mana mungkin. Aku baru bertemu dengannya semalam."

"Di Rouge?"

"Ah, bagaimana bapak tahu?"

"Bapak? Kubilang Sasuke."

"Ba-bagaimana Sasuke-san tahu?"

"Kubilang Sasuke kan?" Dia mengecup pipi kanan, dekat bibir. Oh tidak, gue sama sekali tidak menyangka bakal ada kejadian macam ini.

"Euh..Sasuke.."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, honey. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu setahun terakhir, dan tak akan kuserahkan kau pada aniki ku."

"Aniki yang kau maksud, apa maksudnya Itachi-san?"

"Hn" Sasuke tidak bergerak dari posisinya, tetap dileher gue. Entah apa maksudnya.

Tiba-tiba handphone di saku pak Sasuke berdering ─ia bangun dari posisinya. Gue menghela napas lega

"Ck, mengganggu saja. Halo? ─tidak bisa. Sekitar jam 9 ─baiklah aku kesana sekarang."

Telepon ditutup.

"Sakura, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita besok." Entah perasaan gue atau apa, ada penekanan dalam kata 'pelajaran kita.'

Dia mengambil Adidas day packnya ─yang membuatnya terlihat seperti mahasiswa ketimbang guru. Oh well dia memang mahasiswa. Dan lalu keluar ruangan.

Gue turun ke basement, berlari ke parkiran dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Semuanya jadi rumit, ga ngerti apa maksudnya. Gue baru mengenal Itachi semalam, kenapa dua bersaudara itu berlagak seolah mengenal gue sudah lama?

Gue melirik Tribeca Chronograph Bracelet Watch Michael Kors di pergelangan tangan.

16. 27

Dan Sasuke..

Sebenarnya, yang barusan itu apa?

.

.

.

"**I have multipersonality disorder - in a very good way, of course - when it comes to my fashion choices.****" ****Katy Perry****  
**

Ada banyak hal yang harus gue lakukan sekarang, gak ada waktu buat mikirin Sasuke terus. Gue benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok tampannya dari bayangan gue. Sial.

Gue segera membuka pink MacBook Air dan mencoba untuk browsing highlightly fresh from runaway untuk segera di review, mengingat tadi sore saat baru sampai rumah, editor in chief Elegant menelpon dan menanyakan kapan blog gue akan di update karena sudah telat 3 hari sejak jadwal publish.

Masalahnya, sulit konsentrasi mengingat apa yang baru terjadi pada gue 3 jam lalu, sementara gue harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan mengurusi beberapa task sekolah.

Web page Barneys terbuka. Gue benar-benar nyaris melupakan tujuan awal gue untuk mereview beberapa new item yang baru dipublish karena hampir menggesek Visa untuk multicolor tweed skirt nya Proenza Schouler yang kewl abis.

Setelah memilih 3 item fresh from runaway untuk di review, gue langsung menyelesaikan economics assignment dan langsung mengirimnya via e-mail ke Mr. Ebisu.

Iphone mangalunkan lagu Houdini, Foster the people. Tenten.

"Hey girl."

"Hmm?"

"Haagen Dazs, yuk?" ─gue memikirkan berapa lemak jahat dalam es krim itu yang akan menempelkan dirinya pada tiap lekukan tubuh gue, malam ini.

"Aduh kelamaan. Tenang aja deh, kan ada yang baru. Non-fattening katanya sih."

Gue menganga tidak percaya, "Bisa baca pikiran gue?"

"Yah, sekalian certain bisnis fashion lo itu bisa kali."

"Mau dimana nih?"

"Yang di Grand Konoha aja."

"Ok, gue ganti baju dulu. See ya there."

Untung semua task udah selesai. Mungkin dengan kelembutan es krim bisa sedikit membuat gue melupakan…Kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

**"Whoever said that money can't buy happiness, simply didn't know where to go shopping."**

— **Bo Derek**

"Apaaaaaa?" gue memutar mata bosan, reaksi super lebay Tenten setelah gue menceritakan seluruh kejadian selama 2 hari kemarin.

"Duh pantesan muka lo kusut banget, gue kira lagi banyak kerjaan makanya gue ga berani ngerecokin."

"Thanks for caring me eh."

"Selalu kan? Tapi sumpah ya lo beruntung banget direbutin dua Uchiha hot itu. Kalo gue sih, yah udah pasti gue embat dua-duanya."

"Astaga, lo kan udah punya Neji. Direbutin? Menurut lo gitu?"

"Punya 3 juga gapapa kok." Tenten tersenyum centil lalu melanjutkan, "Yaiyalah, emang apa lagi namanya kalo bukan direbutin? Pak Sasuke aja sampe kayanya uhh posesif gitu" Tenten menggoda dengan nada erotis yang enggak banget.

Kita berdua ngobrol, tertawa dan bergurau. Gue berhasil berhenti memikirkan Sasuke walau sebentar. Berhasil melupakannya sampai…

Krieet

Kursi dibelakang gue berderit. Perasaan gue tidak enak. Gue mendengar suara baritone yang tadi sore berinsiden menyebabkan kerusuhan dihati gue sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa harus disini sih? Aku tidak suka manis-manis."

Tunggu-tunggu. Ini suaranya…

"Sekali-kali tidak apa kan?" Tenten melotot. Gue mengetikkan text pada iPhone.

'Itu Uchiha?' Tenten merebut iPhone dari gue lalu mengangguk cepat, dia mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengembalikannya pada gue.

'Lo diem dulu. Sasuke persis ada di belakang lo, duduk hadap-hadapan sama Itachi. Yang Itachi lihat gue, dia ga mungkin kenal gue.'

Gue keringetan. Ini kebetulan yang kebetulan, karena rambut pink gue, gue gelung keatas dan saat ini gue memakai topi kupluk quicksilver dengan atasan moto crop sleeveless shirt-nya Topshop. Mereka tidak mungkin mengenali gue.

"Sudah cepat katakan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Suara…pak Sasuke…

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura padamu." Tenten batuk. Sial.

"Heh, kau kira semudah itu? kalau kau kesini hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu, maka jawabanku tetap sama. ITU HANYA DALAM MIMPIMU. Aku pergi."

Gue mengetik.

'Dua-duanya udah pergi?' Tenten merebut dan mengetik. 'Itachi belom. Mukanya sedih.' Dia memberikannya pada gue kemudian, 'kita tunggu dia sampe cabut.'

Tenten dan gue dalam posisi tegang selama sekitar 20 menit. Gue berusaha menghabiskan es krim dan terus-terusan merapikan topi kupluk gue, menjaga kalau-kalau ada helaian merah muda yang jatuh. Tenten memainkan game di iPadnya. Yang lebih tepatnya, gue lah yang tegang sendiri karena bagaimanapun Itachi tidak kenal Tenten.

Tenten lalu mendongak dari iPadnya, menatap gue lalu mengarahkan bola matanya kearah luar café es krim. Itachi sudah keluar rupanya.

Gue menghela napas lega, rasanya seluruh tubuh gue benar-benar lemas.

"Gila, mereka bener-bener ngerebutin lo, nona Haruno!" Tenten berbinar-binar, benar-benar ga cocok dengan sikon.

"Ada apa sih? Gue salah apa.."

"Gue ga merasa lo segitu cantiknya untuk direbutin Uchiha bersaudara kok."

"Iya-iya. Dunia sempit banget."

"Basiiii." Tenten tertawa, "Ayo pulang. Udah jangan dipikirin."

"Ya, kita lihat aja nanti."

Ya, kita lihat aja nanti.. Apa maksudnya

.

.

.

**"Elegance is the only beauty that never fades."— Audrey Hepburn**

Pagi ini sepertinya panda eyes menghiasi wajah gue. Gue hanya memikirkan skenario terburuk kalau saja duo Uchiha itu mengenali gue kemarin.

Harus gue akui keduanya sangat tampan, tapi tetap saja yang gue pikirkan hanya Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Uh-oh gue benar-benar pusing sekarang. gue masih berada di dalam bilik toilet lantai 2, rasanya belum siap menghadapi hari ini.

Hari ini hari Rabu.

Ah, pembinaan. Rasanya gue ingin mundur saja dari olimpiade. Mana bisa konsentrasi kalau belajar hanya berdua dengan dia? Lagipula, kemarin dia juga sudah sadar dengan pemahaman materi yang sudah gue kuasai. Sebenarnya, gue bukan anak ajaib yang bisa dengan sendirinya. Selama elementary school gue sangat menggemari matematika dan terus belajar, bahkan sampai materi untuk jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Saat itu gue masih terus mempelajari sampai gue duduk di bangku 2nd grade di junior high school, sampai waktu itu Kaa-san membawakan beberapa outfit cute saat baru pulang dari NY. Waktu itu, gue hanya tertarik bagaimana outfit-outfit itu tidak seperti pakaian gue yang kebanyakan hanya kaos dan rok. gue mulai menggambar, mendesign dan menjahit sendiri pakaian gue, lalu gue bertemu Kushina yang berumur 19 tahun di toko buku dan kami berkenalan karena gue menolongnya bangun dari jatuhnya lantaran terpeleset kertas bon di lantai. Gue masih mencari panduan menggambar design sedangkan dia berdiri di rak yang sama, namun mencari referensi material pakaian.

Gue ingat bagaimana dulu gue masih mengenakan kacamata minus berbingkai hitam yang sekarang telah gue ganti dengan softlens tanpa warna. yeah tentu saja gue tidak mau menutupi keindahan iris hijau indah dimata gue dengan warna-warna norak khas softlens kebanyakan. sedangkan Kushina yang dulu selalu mengenakan kaos dan jeans, sekarang menjadi sangat stylish dan hampir tidak dapat diprediksikan outfit ready to wear-nya karena hampir selalu salinan dari fresh highlight runaway. Yah wajar mengingat dia memang mahasiswa jurusan tata busana di Universitas Konoha.

Eh? Universitas Konoha? Astaga gue baru ingat Sasuke kuliah disitu juga! Bakal gue tanyain ke Kushina.

Entah sudah berapa lama gue mengurung diri disini, kebiasaan sejak junior high school yang sulit sekali diubah.

07.30

Setengah jam lagi sudah masuk jam pertama, apa gue bolos aja ya?

Euh mau dibilang apa anak olimpiade membolos. Tiba-tiba kepala gue sangat pusing. Gue terus memaksakan berjalan.

Sedikit lagi sampai.

Oh-oh tidak, itu Sasuke. gue ga ingin dia melihat gue dalam keadaan gini, terlalu plain dan pucat.

Tidak, jangan sekarang.

Sama-samar gue mendengar suaranya. Kau bilang apa, Sasuke?

Ah.

Gelap.

**つづく**

[a/n : wah saya deg-degan beneran pas ngetik adegan dua Uchiha di café. Yah sebenarnya, ini kisah nyata yang diedit-edit dikit sehingga menjadi fiksi. Semoga feel-nya dapet, daan mohon maaf untuk typo yang berseliweran. Saya mo ngecek lagi tapi pusing baca tulisan sendiri -_- anyway, ada yang suka dengan sistar19? Saat ini saya sedang jauuuuh sekali dari Jakarta, dan ditempat saya sekarang sering sekali di putar lagunya. Dimana-mana, di mall, di kafe malahan di tempat saya biasa mencuci pakaian dengan mesin cuci koin juga selalu memutar lagunya. Judulnya gone not around any longer. Pas saya lihat video nya, kereeeen! Saya jadi dance dan meniru-niru gerakan seksi mereka. Wih keren banget pokoknya eh maaf jadi cerewet #plak akhir kata… review? ;) ]

Mako-chan : iya-iyaaa ahahaha

Haru-kun uchiha : ah kalau kamu males baca brand-brandnya diabaikan aja ya. Udah kok ini udah mulai masuk konflik sasusaku itasakunya ;))

Karimahbgz : bukaaan, itachi yang punya hubungan sama hinata. ah gimana yaaa aku jadi takut sendiri nih, soalnya ide di kepalaku complicated banget, tapi takutnya malah jadi bingungin :/ hmm engga kok engga, di cerita ini Shika iq nya ngga ku buat 200. Dia cukup 160 aja, sakura yang 200 hahaha *evilaugh*

Hanazono yuri : okeeey, aku banyak free time sih bulan-bulan ini. Jadi mungkin bakalan update kilat terus. Nah tapi karna kilat jadi words nya cukup 1500k aja ya? ;)

Kimikicci nan : gyaaaa di cium XD iya sebisa saya updatenya cepet kok. Adoh syukur banget ya kalo terhibur XD makasih banyak loh mau baca fic ini ~serrr senangnya dalam hatii XD

Rakaita shika : wa-waduh senpai? Saya newbieeee, iya ini udah update ;)

Riz : a-apa? Se-senpai lagi? Adoww bukan-bukan, saya newbie. Ini udah update ya ;)


	5. An elegant decision

Sama-samar gue mendengar suaranya. Kau bilang apa, Sasuke?

Ah.

Gelap.

.

.

Naruto & All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **ooc, typos, bahasa tidak baku dan disarankan untuk membaca Pak Ganteng! Dulu.

**if you're not mind to read this story just get away from my play ground.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Fashion fades. only style remains the same." —Coco Chanel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Dia anemia."

"Itachi, kutegaskan sekali lagi. Kalau kau masih nekat menuruti kata-kata Tou-san, walaupun kau kakakku, akan tak akan menahan diri."

"Ada apa sih denganmu sas? Dengan atau tanpa cinta pun kurasa dia atau siapapun tak akan ada yang menolak Uchiha. Lagipula mana mungkin menolak kemauan Tou-san, aku belum ingin mati. Dan lagi, si Sakura ini manis juga."

"Sakura berbeda. Kalau kau tak bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, menyingkir saja. Dia tak akan bahagia."

"Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan bisnis, Uchiha Sasuke-san? Membicarakan cinta seperti bukan dirimu saja. Kemana harga dirimu? Membicarakan hal abstrak seperti itu."

"Aku lebih baik darimu yang cuma memikirkan uang dan uang."

"Oh lihat, ada pahlawan cinta disini. Aku jelas lebih menjanjikan daripada kau. Kau lihat, kau hanya seorang guru SMA. Christopher Haruno sudah pasti lebih memilih aku daripada kau."

"Aku muak denganmu."

"Tenang saja, Saskey-chan. Dia akan bahagia dengan hartaku. Tak ada yang lebih serasi selain pernikahan keluarga pemilik tambang emas di Konoha dengan pengusaha property sebesar Haruno Group."

"Kau gila Itachi."

"Kau kira kau sendiri bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta?"

"Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Aku khawatir dengan orang macam kau. Melibatkan perasaan dalam urusan bisnis."

"Kau yang gila. Melibatkan bisnis ke seluruh sendi hidupmu. Kau buta Itachi."

"Jika kau memang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, kuserahkan seluruh wilayah tambang di negeri ini untukmu."

"Cih. Aku tak butuh itu."

"Kau naïf."

"Keluar dari sini sekarang atau aku yang menyeretmu keluar."

BLAM.

.

.

.

.

.

**"I like looking nice, but I always put comfort over fashion. I don't find thin girls attractive; be happy and healthy. I've never had a problem with the way I look. I'd rather have lunch with my friends than go to a gym."—Adele**

.

.

.

16.30

Cklek

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sasuke masuk. Gue ga pengen liat lo. Pergi lo jauh-jauh sana.

"Ya, apa yang terjadi?" Basa-basi sedikit itu perlu kan?

"Kau pingsan tadi pagi, anemia. Sudah baikan?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Saya ingin pulang."

"Akan kutanya dokter dulu. Rumahmu sudah kutelepon untuk mengabari, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya pelayan." Dibilang juga apa, kaa-san mana tahan di rumah barang sebentar aja. Shion baru pulang jam 6 ke atas.

"Ya, memang tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Cklek.

Seorang perawat datang. "Haruno-san silakan makan dulu dan minum obatnya. Kalau sudah tidak pusing lagi, setelah makan anda boleh pulang. Makanannya saya letakkan disini, jika butuh sesuatu tekan bel saja. Saya permisi."

"Makanlah."

"Ya, pak."

"Kubilang panggil aku Sasuke."

"Baik, Sasuke."

Gimana ya? Agak risih juga sih makan sambil diliatin gini. Aduh Sas, mata lo itu dalem banget. Ga tahan gue.

"Ada apa? Pusing?"

"Tidak. Saya ingin pulang."

"Baiklah. Tunggu, akan kutelepon supirku untuk menjemput di lobby."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, lebay juga ya. Dibawa ke UKS juga cukup. Yah daripada itu… Oh god! Apa selama tidur tadi gue berwajah seperti ini? Tanpa make-up repair dari pagi dan bibir nyaris kering tanpa pelembab?

Fiuh, untung MAC mini make-up kit ini kebawa di tas gue. Yeah, untung gak gue tinggalin di locker.

.

.

.

"Sekolah design New York akan lebih mendukung bakatmu sayang."

"Ya, kurasa New York lebih baik. Anyway, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan tou-san."

"Mengenai apa? Fashion showmu?Kau butuh apa untuk mengangkat nama clothing line mu? Kita bisa menyuruh orang-orangku untuk mensponsorimu."

"Bukan. aku akan membuatnya terkenal dengan caraku sendiri, tou-san. yah. tentang bisnismu."

"Ada apa? Kau tidak pernah menanyakan bisnisku kan."

"Lewat skype saja ya. Aku akan sign in dulu."

"Honey maaf, nanti tou-san hubungi lagi. aku harus segera ke main hall."

Cklek.

Mungkin keputusan gue benar. Gue ingin hidup bersama tou-san saja. Walaupun dia sibuk, setidaknya saat weekend dia tetap punya day off. Tapi pindah kesana tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, gue rasa gue butuh waktu yang lama untuk mempersiapkan ini dan itu. Yah, ini berarti gue juga akan mundur dari olimpiade. Percuma, 2 minggu setelah insiden gue jatuh pingsan, gue benar-benar kehilangan mood di sekolah ini. Semuanya terasa begitu mainstream. Tiap jam pembinaan, gue selalu berhasil lolos dengan seribu alasan. Disaat yang bersamaan, gue juga memikirkan Sasuke. Gue tahu, gue memang jatuh cinta, sepertinya sih. Di mata gue, dia semakin tampan saja. Gue sadar, ketampanannya itu membawa kenikmatan bagi setiap orang yang memandang dia, tapi sekaligus bencana karena kalau gue pacaran dengan dia, itu sama saja merelakan diri gue sendiri buat makan hati tiap saat. Memang sih, gue juga ga mau punya pacar jelek. Yeah, gue bahkan ga tau apa mau gue sebenernya.

Lebih baik fokus ke collab brand gue dengan Kushina dulu, Heltern. Kita akan menggelar ready-to-wear fashion show nya Heltern. Parahnya, Mergee Tower yang disewa Kushina ternyata milik keluarga Uchiha. Ga perlu ditanya, sudah pasti hasil 'pertemanannya' dengan Itachi. Tau gini, mending bilang tou-san untuk dipinjemin salah satu gedungnya deh. Ah, rasanya nyesel udah sok mandiri kalau urusan sewa-menyewa tempat. Karena memang design dan outfitnya sudah dipersiapkan sejak lama, ini jadi tinggal masalah perdalaman konsep, fitting outfit untuk para model, dan dekorasi. Disamping masalah persiapan sekolah ke New York, sudah pasti gue akan sangat sibuk untuk 2 bulan ke depan. Dan dipastikan gue akan sering bolak-balik ke Mergee Tower. Tiba-tiba feeling gue gak enak. Semoga gak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Anyway, apply letter ini mungkin akan gue serahkan besok saja ke sekolah. Masa konfirmasinya pasti akan lama.

Ya, Sakura Haruno akan sekolah di New York.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

[a/n : gomeeeeeeen! saya tiba-tiba inget fic ini. Pas dipikir-pikir lagi, bener-bener lupa alur dan endingnya. Ini singkat banget T.T maaf yah, semoga dengan chapter singkat yang ini bisa ngingetin saya akan endingnya pgts T.T]

akhir kata, review?


End file.
